


First Looks to Last a Lifetime

by MickeyTaco



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: Princess Zelda and Link reminisce on the events and love that brought them to their wedding day. Set post!Twilight Princess. One-shot.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	First Looks to Last a Lifetime

Every bride dreams of the perfect wedding day. Clear skies, plans falling into place without issue, and a morning free of anxiety before the ceremony. That, in essence, is perfection. Rare are the occasions where all goes according to plan. Unfortunately for Princess Zelda, preparations on the morning of her wedding day weren’t the tranquil affair she had planned. 

“Feva! Where are my diamond earrings?!” Zelda’s normally calm tone was decidedly frantic.

“My apologies, Highness! We had them polished for you last evening as you’d requested,” the maidservant bowed in front of her, handing her the small box.

“Thank the Goddesses,” she breathed, slipping the Gerudo-crafted drop earrings into her pointed ears. “Is Link ready?”

“Kalo is with him, Princess,” the other maid, Solith, replied. “Are you sure you want to go through with such a rustic tradition?”

“He’s retaining little of his heritage. I can humor him with this,” Zelda waved her off. “Furthermore, it allows the people an opportunity to see a different side of their princess.”

“As you wish, Highness. And might I say, that dress is stunning on you!” Solith complimented, admiring the intricate embroidery.

“It was well worth the time and rupees poured into it,” Feva agreed.

“You neglected to mention the frustration of nearly ruining the dress with blood when I nicked my fingers stitching along the--” Zelda cut herself off. “We must not dwell on it. Link is waiting, I’m certain of this.”

“Princess Zelda!” Kalo’s deep baritone voice echoed through the hallway. “He is in position. We await you.”

The princess took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach. The moment had arrived.

\----------------------------------

Link shifted his weight and tugged on the edge of the tailored sleeves of the formal white jacket he wore. There was a reason he preferred to not be the center of attention, nor bound in the fancy attire that the princess seemed to prefer. He blew out his breath and tried not to fidget. Per her request, he’d kept his hair in the style he typically wore, with the two front locks framing his face, and the rest tied back. He wasn’t comfortable in all white. Knowing him, if he were tasked with dressing in white daily, he’d find a way to stain the garments somehow and they wouldn’t remain their original shade for long.

He could count his blessings that she’d allowed him to carry on this Ordon Village tradition. Whispers about the so-called ‘propriety’ of it be hanged! It was one of the few things he had grown up seeing, and it meant a lot to him that she was allowing him this before the ceremony started in earnest, and ended with him being crowned the prince.

He stared straight out at the glass windows of the Temple, doing his best to ignore the murmurs of the guests in attendance. The statue of the Golden Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, was hard against his back, grounding him and reminding him of what was about to occur. The expectations on him at that moment.

The whispers grew louder. “Sweet Nayru! She looks stunning!” Ilia’s wonderous tone nearly had Link turning to face the approaching footsteps, but he stopped himself in the knick of time.

“I heard she did all the embroidery on her dress herself. That she didn’t trust anyone else to do it,” Telma was heard remarking. “Can’t say I blame her. Wedding dresses are important.”

“Kid looks nervous. Reminds me of our wedding day, eh, Uli? Relax, and remember what I told you, Link!” Rusl advised loudly, earning a dark look from his wife. “What?”

Link swallowed thickly at the rustle of fabric as the footsteps stopped beside him. There was a pause, brief movement, and then gloved fingers were placed into his outstretched right hand.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, squeezing her hand tightly. It took concentration not to turn to face her. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that the guests filling the Temple had fallen silent. 

Princess Zelda coughed slightly before she began. “Per Captain Link’s request, we are honoring the tradition of Ordon Village and spending a brief few minutes prior to the commencement of the wedding ceremony to reflect on our journey of love that has brought us to this moment. He has suggested that we begin with how I came to choose him to stand beside me before the Goddesses and vow eternal devotion to one another.”

She paused for breath, another reassuring squeeze coming from Link’s hand before she plunged on. “Noble though my position as your princess may be, it does not negate the respect I have for all the people of Hyrule. It’s long been my thought that all people are equal under the Goddesses. However, considering the lifelong commitment made to ruling and overseeing the kingdom was not something to be taken lightly. Those who seek the role often prove to be unfit for it, merely because they seek to go about it for the wrong reasons.”

Soft murmurs of agreement came from her people, and Zelda gave a small smile. “In light of this, I was mindful of those whom I interacted with for varying reasons. The way a person acts with royalty speaks to their state of mind. Bearing this in mind, I was pleasantly surprised at my first impression of Link. A young man of few words, he chooses what he does say carefully, and with respect for whom he is addressing. There is far more I could say; however, I shall attempt to keep from prolonging this further. I have asked him to share now from his perspective.”

Link gulped, allowing silence to fall briefly. “I’m the first to admit that the last six months have changed me for the better. And that’s all thanks to Zelda.”

Whispers about the informal usage of her name rose and then were promptly squelched as he continued. “This began a month after Ganon’s defeat…” 

\--------------------------------

Darkness swirled around the Hero of Twilight. Snippets of inaudible dialogue echoed through his ears. Faces flashed before him. Zant, a snarling Ganondorf, and the beast he became. A low growl rumbled in Link’s throat, fading as the last person became clear. Midna. Not the small imp he was so familiar with, but the shapely curves paired with the curling smirk on the lips of her true, womanly body. Desire began to stir in his chest. She pressed a finger to her lips, silently shushing him. Long strands of her fiery hair framed her face as she leaned over him, her chest pressing against his while he eagerly kissed her. Before he could react like his mind was screaming at him to, she was pulling away, fading like a ghost as he clawed at where she’d been. A cry of despair rose in his throat at the image of the intact mirror appearing before him, shattering into hundreds of crystallized pieces. 

Link’s aching arousal paired with two tears rolling down his face were the harsh reality that greeted him as he awoke, tangled in the blanket of his bed. Outside, the sound of construction in Castle Town signalled the start of a new day. Link ran a hand over his face and exhaled heavily. Nightmares had plagued his sleep nightly since Ganon’s defeat and Midna’s departure. He’d grown accustomed to Midna’s sharp tongue and company. Knowing he’d never again hear her mocking laughter, nor playfully banter with the woman, created an emptiness he couldn’t shake. 

A loud knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Captain Link!”

He internally groaned as he yanked on his pants and ran to the door, pulling it open to stop the incessant sound. “What is it, soldier?” he demanded.

“My apologies for waking you at this early hour, sir,” the young man swallowed hard, visibly shaking. “The princess has requested your presence within the castle as soon as possible.”

“I’m on my way,” the Hero stated, shutting the door firmly. The princess wanted to see him? Not once since promoting him to the role of captain had she addressed him directly outside of official business. He was struggling to acclimate to his new role, something he was sure Princess Zelda knew of. Regardless, it was ill-advised to keep her waiting.

\------------------------------

Zelda shuffled the papers in her hand before setting them aside, pinching her temples to ward off her growing headache. The sun was still close to the horizon, but she’d been awake for several hours after a restless night of sleep. Much of her future was riding on the meeting she’d requested at sunrise. She stood and straightened her gown, touching the ends of her hair to make sure they were in place. Appearances were important and must be maintained, especially given this circumstance. She busied herself organizing the discarded parchments, mentally noting the importance and priority of each.

“You sent for me, Princess?” The quiet voice of the blonde knight caught her off guard, and she froze momentarily, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she lifted her head to look at him.

“I did indeed. Thank you for coming so promptly.” The formal greeting rolled off her tongue automatically. “I trust you’re settling into your new role without too much difficulty?” she asked.

A faint blush stained his cheeks as he responded. “That depends on who you ask.”

She waved him off. “It matters not. It’s been a mere several weeks since your promotion. You’ll adjust sooner or later.”

Link nodded silently, waiting for her to get to the point of why she’d called him there so early in the morning.

“I suppose I should get to the point,” the princess said slowly, as if reading his thoughts. “As you are aware, in addition to rebuilding all Zant and Ganon destroyed, preparations are being made for my coronation. Before that can occur, I feel it’s my duty to marry so the people of Hyrule may rest easily in the knowledge they will be led by a king and queen who are looking out for the best interests of all. Bearing that in mind, I have spent many hours contemplating those who might be suitable for such a position by my side, and I have made my decision.”

Link blinked slowly, keeping his expression blank even as his mind raced to make sense of what she was saying. When he chose not to voice his thoughts, Zelda continued.

“Following all that has transpired, I feel it only fitting that the Hero of Twilight become the one to be joined with me before the Golden Goddesses in matrimony,” Zelda finished, lifting her chin regally. “Marry me, Link, Captain of the Guard.”

There was a long moment of silence before he cleared his throat and asked a single question. “Is that an order, Princess?”

Zelda was stunned, her mouth falling open for an instant. Quickly regaining her composure, she responded. “No, it is not an order. A request, one I think will be beneficial for both of us.”

He exhaled softly. “I will do as you requested, on two conditions.”

Zelda studied him, attempting to read his body language. “Name your requests.”

“I want you to promise me that I’m not going to be bound to the confines of the castle,” he said bluntly. “I wasn’t raised like that, and it doesn’t suit me to be cooped up indoors all the time.”

“Granted. And the second request?” she said immediately, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Give me a chance to know you before we’re married. Time where you’re not distracted by your ‘royal duties’ or being controlled by an evil monster,” he stated wryly.

“Your request is not unreasonable. Very well. I shall make time in my schedule to accommodate you,” the princess turned to her desk, making a notation on a piece of parchment. “Are there any further requests you have presently?”

Link shook his head silently.

“Before I allow you to return to your duties, there is something that I admit to being curious about. Were you lovers with the Twilight Princess, Midna?” Zelda asked formally. “You had quite the rapport with her from what I recall.”

The knight’s countenance darkened. “That’s none of your concern. Is there anything else you need, princess?” He snapped.

“That will be all. I will send for you when I make the appropriate arrangements in my schedule,” Zelda said dismissively.

Link seethed but bowed respectfully, turning on his heel. After what he’d just heard, he’d need to take out his frustrations on something. Perhaps sword training with the knights under his command would be adequate.

\---------------------------------

“It was nothing against Zelda,” Link clarified in response to the gasps from the guests in attendance. “Had Midna stayed… We would have been together. Zelda knew this too.”

“However, it made our first outing a week later more tenuous,” the princess admitted. “Neither of us were especially keen on attempting to make conversations initially. This continued for several meetings, including when plans were being made for the wedding,” she recalled.

\------------------------------------

“The date shall be set for the first day of summer. That will allow ample time for the necessary preparations to be made, included but not limited to: the necessary repairs to the castle, rebuilding Castle Town, and obtaining the additional supplies necessary for crowning you alongside me following the ceremony,” Zelda mused, creating hasty notes on the parchment in hand. “I believe it shouldn’t take much to have the royal seamstresses to design an outfit suitable for the ceremony. Not to mention garments more befitting a prince-to-be.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Princess.” Link was hardly content with their time together being spent in her study and made no motion to mask it, leaning against the bookcase on the side wall.

Zelda’s head snapped up from her task. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said, sorry to disappoint you,” he repeated. “Clearly you find me to be lacking because I don’t have the same array of fancy clothing you do.”

“I meant no offense by what I said,” she clarified. “Merely that there are societal standards to be upheld--”

“Which you find me to be lacking in,” he interrupted, throwing up his hands. “If that’s the case, then why choose me in the first place?”

Zelda set down the pen, rising smoothly from her seat. “I chose you, because of all the people I’ve met, you’ve shown courage, honesty, and loyalty that far supersedes any other.”  
Link scoffed, pushing himself off the bookcase. “I learned what duty was from a young age. What it meant to spend your life in servitude to others. That’s all.”

“Even still, you’re not afraid to express to me what you’re thinking,” she pointed out, approaching the knight. “While you maintain your respect for me, you voice your opinion when you feel that it’s appropriate. Tell me, why does it irk you that I asked if you were lovers with the Twilight Princess?”

Link stiffened instinctively, growling out his response. “I already told you that was none of your concern.”

“And yet it still causes a reaction every time I mention her name. You loved her.” Zelda phrased it as a statement. “Did she know?”

“Of course not!” He turned away, his face stained red with anger and embarrassment. 

“I disagree.” 

Her calmly spoken words had his attention in an instant. “What?”

“I disagree. I think she developed a deeper affection for you than she cared to admit, even to herself. But she couldn’t stay in Hyrule. Her people needed her, just like I needed you here,” she explained. “I know what it’s like to lose someone that you love, Link.”

He shook his head. “No. Everyone knows that Princess Zelda is chaste, and has had no lovers. Goddesses forbid you be defiled before your wedding night.”

“Being chaste doesn’t mean I haven’t loved before!” The princess snapped uncharacteristically harshly. “One does not equal the other.”

Link’s eyes grew wide. “You... fell in love with someone… what happened?”

Zelda took a deep breath to regain her composure before responding. “Eru was a knight like you, born and raised in Castle Town. Two years ago, my father had him assigned to my guard detail. He went with me on every diplomatic excursion, even my daily rides. We were returning from Zora’s Domain, and rode into a storm. His horse spooked, and he was thrown. The healers at the castle said he landed wrong and died instantly.” Several tears ran down her face as she clenched her fist. “Don’t for one moment presume to think that you’re only one who’s lost the one they’ve loved, Link! I’ve had more time to overcome my grief, yes, but please…” her voice softened to a whisper. “Allow me a chance.”

Link stood awkwardly, unsure how to respond for a few seconds. Gathering his courage, he closed the distance and gently pulled her in a hug. “I’m sorry, princess,” he whispered in her ear.

Zelda hesitated, then wrapped her arms around him. “I’m aware that I’m not Midna,” she murmured against his green tunic. “But give me an opportunity to earn your love.”  
“You already have my loyalty, Princess,” he pointed out. “In time, we’ll see how the Goddesses lead and guide us.”

"Indeed we shall,” she replied, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. “Indeed, we shall.”

\-----------------------------------

“From that point on, I made it more of a point to include Link in the decision making for what needed to be done. We each had seen our share of challenges and hardships, and once we recognized that, it gradually became easier to see him for the man he is, rather than merely being the knight or hero.” Zelda smiled more warmly.

“You still have your moments,” Link quietly argued.

“As do you,” the princess retorted, to laughter from their guests, particularly the couples in attendance. “But we found appreciation for each other.”

“Back to my turn,” the Hero interlaced his fingers with hers.

\--------------------------------

Three months until the wedding. A long time, yet none at all. Link had finally settled into his home in Castle Town, only to be promptly moved to living quarters in Hyrule Castle, a wing away from those belonging to the princess. Visits and attempts to spend time together transitioned from weekly to daily, with Link requesting to take over as her companion on her rides, when weather permitted them to leave the castle. Rain didn’t bother him at all, but it made for a rather testy princess when her dress became waterlogged. After the second time being caught outside while ill-prepared, Link made a mental note to always carry a spare cloak with him on excursions with the princess.

It was following the second of the two rides when the couple was wringing out their clothes and drying off in front of a massive fireplace that a thought occurred to him. 

“Princess?”

“What is it, Link?” She turned from the warmth, squeezing moisture out of her thick, long locks into a towel. 

“How come you’ve never shown me what you look like with your hair completely undone?”

The simple question caught her off guard. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, even now, in your underdress and… whatever those layers are for propriety, your hair is never taken out of the front locks. Braided in the back instead. The tiara never removed in my presence,” he pointed out. “It’s not immodest, so why haven’t you done so?”

Zelda was quiet for a long moment. “I think…” she hesitated, then spoke again. “I think it’s an additional layer of modesty that my mother instilled when I was quite young. That nobody was to see me when I was less than appropriately dressed.”

Link came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulder. “I don’t understand, but I need to tell you this... you have beautiful hair, Princess,” he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His fingers lingered near the towel resting on her left shoulder. “May I brush it out for you?”

She almost refused. “The maids usually do that for me.”

“So, you’re used to allowing others to handle your hair. Will you allow me, Princess?” There was a subtle pleading in his tone that she’d missed the first time he asked.

She nodded silently, finding no further reason to argue. Out of habit, she went to the brush she kept on the mantelpiece, handing it to him without a word. 

Link gestured for her to sit on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, keeping her back towards him. She did as instructed, crossing her legs modestly beneath her while waiting for him to begin. Unlike the maids who started at her scalp and brushed out the tangles from the top down, his fingers tugged through a knot at the ends of her long hair, working to undo and smooth it away. 

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the crackling fire beside them, and the soft sound of the brushstrokes from her knight. Zelda could feel herself relaxing and she quietly voiced her enjoyment. “I had no idea you were so skilled with a brush.”

“You never asked,” he replied simply.

“Where did you learn such skills?” she asked curiously.

He paused the brush, a low chuckle coming from him. “You sure you want the answer to that, princess?”

Now even more perplexed, she turned to face him. “Yes, I’m certain. Why did you chuckle?”

“Because… my practice came from my time with Epona.”

Zelda stared at him incredulously for several seconds. “Epona… that’s the name of your mare, isn’t it?”

“You’re intuitive, Princess,” Link laughed lightly again. “Yes. I would brush out her mane and tail until it shone.”

Zelda wasn’t sure how to respond, but finally let out a slight giggle. “Well, regardless of how your skills came about, I’m rather pleased that you have them. It’s far more relaxing to have you brushing my hair than to have Feva rushing through it.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Princess,” Link ducked his head respectfully to her. She was sitting close, nearly on his lap, and if he allowed himself to think about it, it wouldn’t take much for desire to stir. She was different than Midna was, but the more time he spent in her presence, the more he was coming to appreciate his Hylian princess. Beneath the regal—nearly cold—facade that she maintained was a heart brimming with love for her people, and the desire to earn his. It was moments like this that he was most thankful for; when he could catch her off guard and see the true Zelda.

A pair of fingers tipped his head back up. “Link… as much as I appreciate the formality of using my title, when we’re alone, I wish you would call me by name.”

His eyes widened, a faint blush coating his cheeks. “But, it’s improper for--”

“Link. Don’t force me to turn it into an order.” Zelda’s eyes danced with mischief, even as he noticed that her hand remained on his face.

He tilted his head, feeling her fingers slide across the slight stubble that was growing along his chin. “If you stay this close, it will make me think you want to kiss me, Zelda.” 

The husky way he intoned her name sent a shiver down her spine once again. “And what if I do?”

“Very bold of you to admit that. Not at all the image of propriety and chastity that you usually display.” A hint of playfulness crept into Link’s voice. “What should I say, as the gentleman?”

“That’s your prerogative,” Zelda leaned in closer so their faces were nearly touching. “But I suppose you should say something to change the mood of the moment.”

“How can I when I can almost taste it?” Link’s lips were nearly against hers, his eyes closing as hers widened in the realization that he wasn’t joking. She had no more time to react before he was kissing her, tentatively at first, then with more fervor as he grew more courageous.

Zelda moaned deep in her throat at the tender caress. He had control, but she wasn’t about to fight him for it. Why would she when it was all that she had hoped it would be? Warm fingers slipped into her damp hair, gently keeping her head in place. Oxygen was becoming hard to come by, and she reluctantly placed a hand on his chest to encourage him to stop.

Link’s forehead touched hers as they both fought to regain their breath. “Apologies, my princess. I got carried away.”

“You’re not allowed to apologize for that.” She shook her head vehemently. “If anything, you should be apologizing for going back to the formal title after something as…” words failed her.

“As perfectly satisfactory as kissing you was?” he supplied. “Say the word, and I’ll resume.”

It took all of her willpower to shake her head. “No. While it was wonderful, I cannot allow myself to give in to such carnal desires.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Kissing is carnal? Then what of intimacy between a man and his wife?”

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. “That’s… not what we’re discussing presently! And frankly, I think that’s quite enough on this subject for the time being.”

His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, “Pity. I was going to kiss you again before departing for the evening, but if you’re sure…”

Goosebumps ran over her skin and without much thought, she was leaning into the embrace.

A smirk crept onto his face, and he whispered one final sentence to her. “Then goodnight, my Zelda.”

“... W-wait!” Her voice shook more than she wanted it to, but that barely registered. “Kiss me again. Please.” Vulnerability and desire overwrote her need for propriety.

“With pleasure,” he responded, doing as requested. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms securely around her. Far surpassing any of his dreams, this was real. He was lucky enough to kiss the princess.

\--------------------------------

A collective sigh went up from those watching the lovers reminisce. Link caught sight of Ilia dropping her head onto Shad’s shoulder, and a smile crept up on his face as he wrapped up his memory. “It was then I realized how fortunate I was to have her. She won my heart.”

“That doesn’t at all imply that we don’t have our challenges or disagreements. Far from it,” Zelda explained. “However, we committed to work through our differences, not only for the good of our relationship, but for the sake of maintaining stability in the leadership of Hyrule.”

“I think you’re leaving out the most important part,” Link prompted. “I shared how I came to fall for you. It’s only fitting you should do the same.”

A blush crept over her cheeks. “I thought we’d covered what we needed to,” she protested.

“Not that part. One last story before the ceremony.”

She sighed softly. “Very well.”

\-------------------------------------

It took all of Zelda’s strength not to burst out laughing at the state of her knight’s appearance. “Link… what in the names of the Goddesses were you doing?”

He glared at her, coated in mud from head to toe. “A child from my old village thought it’d be a fun game to set a half dozen goats loose in the training yard for the knights. In the rain.”

“Were you able to retrieve them all? And, why did they have the Captain of the Guard out chasing goats anyway?” Zelda was unable to keep amusement out of her voice.

“Captain Link! We just spotted two more running into the gardens!” a disembodied voice called from over the wall.

Link groaned, dropping his head in frustration. “I’ll be right there!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“How hard can it be to corral and capture several goats?” Zelda asked incredulously.

He scowled at her. “More difficult than it seems. And they have me assisting since I used to do this in Ordon… hence the so-called ‘prank’.”

“You used to cause mischief like this?” Zelda hid a giggle behind her hand. “Look how far you’ve come.”

“Laugh if you must, but it’s hardly a joking matter. We need to remove the goats before they undo all the hard work that’s been done repairing the gardens!”

“I’ll be watching from the garden entrance if you need me,” the princess decided. 

“As you wish, Princess.” Link turned his attention back to the task at hand, following the sounds of loud bleating. 

The Goddesses had decided to open up the heavens, causing rain to pour harder upon Link and the two other Royal Guards working to corral the runaway creatures. The chase wove throughout the trees, hedges, and flowerbeds, seeming to tire only the Hylians.

Link paused for breath, leaning heavily against one of the hedges. He disregarded the scratches it left on his arm. What were a few more? He’d fallen several times taking down the original six that had been released. It would take cunning to trap the last pair. Perhaps luring them into a corner would be feasible.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pounding feet approaching fast from behind him. Instincts kicked in, and he turned on his heel, running as hard as he could away from the creature. His heart pounded in his throat, and all he could hear was Midna’s harsh tone hissing in his ear to avoid the creature at all costs. Link turned sharply left, then right, darting through tangled hedges. His breath came in ragged gasps. Faster. FASTER! He couldn’t slow down. His eyes barely registered the vine-covered wall looming ahead. Pain exploded in his head and shoulder, and he slumped to the ground, vaguely registering the sound of someone’s voice shouting his name. All he could see was the impish look of sadness and disgust on Midna’s face. “Pathetic,” she sneered. He tried to shake his head, but he was tired. So very tired.

Zelda chewed on a fingernail and paced outside of his room. She could scarcely believe the report she’d been given. The knight assigned to be Link’s second in command stated he’d seen the Hero take off running without a word when approached, ‘fleeing as if demons were chasing him, Highness!’ until he barreled straight into the garden wall where he collapsed and lost consciousness. It made no sense, unless he’d been reliving past memories.

The door creaked open, and the princess immediately composed herself as the healer left the room. “What injuries has he sustained?” 

Renado shook his head. “Physically, he broke his shoulder and sustained a head wound that bled profusely when I removed the bandages. How long ago did you say this occurred?”

“Yesterday. We sent for you as soon as it happened. My herbalist did the best that she could, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough.” Zelda let out a breath she’d been unconsciously holding. “Has he been stabilized?”

“Yes. I was able to repair the wound on his head as well as mend the shattered bones. He will feel weakened for several days until his body fully recovers, but I did my best to leave minimal scarring.”

“You have my thanks, Renado. Truly.” 

“Did I hear correctly that you’re to be married to him soon?” Renado asked cautiously.

“Yes. We shall be taking our vows on the first evening of summer. I fear for his well-being with this. It’s unlike him to be so… reckless.”

“Perhaps it’s not purely reckless behavior,” Renado mused. “After healing him, I checked him over to ensure I hadn’t missed anything. He thrashed wildly before he awoke, saying Midna’s name over and over.”

Zelda flinched as if she’d been struck. “Was it a nightmare?”

“That, I cannot say. But the mind is a fickle thing, Princess. All I can advise is give him several days to rest, and be present for him.”

She gave a nod of understanding. “Thank you once again for your time, Renado. I will ensure you shall be adequately compensated for your time and troubles.”

“I appreciate that, Your Highness. Until we meet again, may the Goddesses smile upon you.”

“And also on you,” the familiar words rolled off her tongue as she acknowledged his bow of departure before she turned and let herself into Link’s room.

Link was laying shirtless on the bed, the blankets a tangled heap on the stone floor. His eyes were closed, though his chest heaved from the ragged breaths he was taking. Zelda approached slowly, sitting on the end of the bed by his bare feet. The weight shifting on the bed caused his eyes to fly open, and he bolted upright, blue eyes locking onto the princess.

“... Z-zelda? Why are you here?” he snapped with more force than he intended.

“Renado healed the injuries you sustained yesterday in the gardens. I wanted to follow up on how you were feeling,” she explained formally.

He rubbed his hand over his face. “Can’t you talk with smaller words? My head is pounding,” he complained.

She looked away. “My apologies. I wasn’t meaning to upset you.”

“You’re still doing it,” Link said crossly.

“Well, forgive me! I wasn’t raised in a village surrounded with goats as friends. I was educated and taught to have manners in all circumstances!” Zelda huffed.

He rubbed his head again. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Just leave me alone,” he grumbled.

“I can’t do that,” she argued quietly.

“Why can’t you?” Link’s blue eyes lifted to stare into her soul.

“Because… I care about you, and I know something was wrong. Something that caused you to lose awareness to your surroundings to the point where you’d run head and shoulders first into a brick wall. That’s unusual, Link, and I’m worried about you.” Zelda felt a blush creep over her face but plunged on. “If it’s about things from your past, I need to know so I can learn how to help you through situations like it in the future. Just because I’m the princess doesn’t mean that I don’t want to learn how to properly love you.”]

“Love me?” he repeated, the words foreign on his lips. “You haven’t said that before.”

The crimson shade on her cheeks intensified. “It’s been slow to develop, however, I would remiss if I failed to voice it, especially when you’re in such a state.”

He crossed his legs under himself and wrapped his arms across his chest to stave off the cool of the room. “I don’t remember what brought it on, but I remember being a wolf… Midna was that imp form on my back, and we were being chased. It was life or death for us. She was so… demanding. Forcing me on when I had no energy left. And when I hit that wall, I remember her mouthing the word ‘pathetic’ over me, and it… it broke me.” Shuddering sobs wracked his body and he dropped his head forward onto his arms.

Zelda hiked up her long skirt and crawled beside him, gently pulling his head against her chest. “Link,” she whispered, her own voice breaking with emotion. “You are the farthest from pathetic that I’ve ever met. You endured more trials and hardships than anyone else, and you remain loyal, steadfast, a true gentleman through and through. It’s for that reason, among many others, that I’m proud to be marrying you. That I love you.” She tipped his tear-streaked face up to look at her. “Link, I would adore you until the end of eternity if you would allow me that opportunity.”

A broken sob escaped his throat before he nodded. Then he was kissing her with reckless abandon, as if to assure himself that she was really present and his alone. Zelda responded gently, tenderly pouring all of her love and care into the caresses. He was strong so much of the time. She could allow him times of weakness, and her strength would be enough to carry them on. They truly were better together.

\---------------------------------------------- 

Link used his free hand to wipe away the tear that trickled down from each of his eyes. Even at his weakest and most vulnerable, she looked beyond to see the man he was, and she loved him for it. He was blessed far beyond what he deserved. 

His brain registered sounds from the guests who’d gathered to honor them. So many familiar faces. All of them beaming in support. A twinge of sadness that Midna would be unable to witness the event came and went. He was certain that if he had found his happiness in Hyrule, she would likewise be able to obtain hers in the Twilight Realm.

“Link. Link! Aren’t you going to turn and look at your bride now?” Ilia teased from the second row back.

His eyes widened and on reflex, he turned to face his princess.

Zelda’s blushing, smiling face greeted him and he was hard pressed to look away from her eyes to gaze at the rest of her. The two long locks that framed her face remained, the rest swept behind her head and pinned in a long veil. Her dress was elegant and slimming, trimmed with gold embroidery and lace across the entire bodice and matching along the bottom hemline. Gold cap sleeves and a modest sweetheart neckline covered with a layer of sheer lace maintained a look similar to her royal gown, though her gloves were a shade of gold to match the trim of her dress.

Link’s eyes went back up to meet hers, and he nearly forgot how to breathe. He’d just been given a glimpse of a goddess. His words for repeating the vows were said on autopilot. Based on the crimson tinge to her cheeks, and soft smile that never left her face, he said what he needed to at the appropriate time. He remembered not a word nor even registered what anyone said for the remainder of the ceremony. It didn’t matter. He was marrying his princess. When she stepped forward for their first kiss as husband and wife, his arms wrapped securely around her, and he did his best to give her a taste of the desire he felt for her. He had a lifetime to look forward to proving himself worthy of her love. And in that, he was blessed beyond his wildest imagination.


End file.
